


Say Love

by mashed_potatoe



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Based on a song, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashed_potatoe/pseuds/mashed_potatoe
Summary: "Cyrus was the first to speak saying, “I don’t want this to hurt,” Tj visibly cringed away knowing that the boy he loved oh so much was about to break his heart. Cyrus moved his hand back to the blonde’s cheek. “ Tj, I care about you so much, just please don’t say love.” A tear rolled down the jock’s cheek letting his guard down. Cyrus wiped it away with his thumb now holding Tj’s face with both hands. After a few more seconds Cyrus decided to justify his actions. "******Cross posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113533
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Say Love

We were folding down the seats in the back of my car. Not worrying about where we needed to be or what we needed to do. We were in our secret hide away, and no one knew where we were. It was 3 A.M. and I was holding you in my arms tightly, waiting for the drinks from earlier to wear off. I couldn't contain myself any longer. After 3 months of stolen kisses and secret dates those three words were dancing on the tip of my tongue.   
...  
“Hmm. You’re thinking,” Cyrus quietly stated while turning to face the blonde beauty.  
Tj chuckled at this statement and simply replied, “ Yeah.”  
“Wellll,” Cyrus said, dragging out the L, “you gonna tell me what you're thinking about?” Tj stayed quiet contemplating if he should tell his chocolate chocolate chip muffin what he was really feeling. Cyrus brought his small hand to caress the older’s cheek. “You know you can tell me anything. You don’t have to be so worried,” Cyrus said in an attempt to soothe Tj.  
...  
You jerked up and looked at me like I said something wrong. All because I had to open my stupid mouth. We both sat in silence. I was looking at you as if trying to guess what you might say next. You were frozen by those three little words. And I could tell that there was something behind your beautiful, chocolate brown eyes that you were hiding from me.  
...  
Cyrus was the first to speak saying, “I don’t want this to hurt,” Tj visibly cringed away knowing that the boy he loved oh so much was about to break his heart. Cyrus moved his hand back to the blonde’s cheek. “ Tj, I care about you so much, just please don’t say love.” A tear rolled down the jock’s cheek letting his guard down. Cyrus wiped it away with his thumb now holding Tj’s face with both hands. After a few more seconds Cyrus decided to justify his actions.   
“Tj you have to understand that my parents got divorced, and I have seen that word misused a thousand times before. That word doesn't come lightly to me.” Tj nodded his head slowly and leaned in for a peck on the lips. “ I know,” he replied, “ we don’t have to dive in so fast.”  
“Right,” Cyrus grinned, his usual Cyrus-like smile, “Because… we have all the time in the world to say love.”  
…  
My heart disappeared from my sleeve, God I should have known. It’s still way too early to see where things could possibly go.   
…  
Tj slid back until he could feel the soft lining of his car on his bare back still wearing a glum expression on his face.   
“ Look Tj I am not trying to be difficult here,” Cyrus said, getting slightly angry at his friend, “ I have just never felt this before and to be frank I am scared as hell that I might lose this all.”   
Tj couldn’t believe the audacity of Cyrus to get angry at him for feeling hurt that the boy, that he has painstakingly torn down all his walls for, didn’t love him back. Tj getting angry raised his voice slightly with hurt laced around his voice and said, “You don’t think this is hard for me too? You think that I have felt this way before? Because I haven’t. This is all new territory. For both of us,” Tj was full on yelling at this point. Cyrus wasn’t angry because he had seen this side of Tj before when they shared their stuff with each other, but he was hurt that Tj didn’t see his side of things.  
“Let’s just leave okay. I’ll take you home,” Tj said more calmly Cyrus didn’t say anything he just nodded and got into the passenger seat as Tj got into the driver seat.  
…  
We have all the time in the world to say love, that's what you told me. You promised the future filled with our love for each other, so I didn’t say love.  
…  
“I’m scared Tj,” Cyrus tells Tj looking over at him as they are cruising down the empty road.  
“Oh so now you are scared of me. What is this middle school? What are you afraid that I am going to take your lunch money or something,” He said raising his voice once again hurt that Cyrus feared him.  
Cyrus’ jaw dropped seeing the influence his words made on the boy he admired so, “ No Tj, I’m not scared of you. I could never be scared of you. I’m scared that you will leave me,” he said softly.  
“ I’m not going to run away, Cyrus,” Tj yelled, getting distracted from the road, “ I’m not the type of person that would leave you on your own.”  
…  
“I finally get what you are trying to say,” Tj said, holding the unconscious boy’s hand. “Just.. just don’t… just don’t say… love,” Tj said, defeated tears rolling down his face, “ because we have all of the time in the world to say… love.”  
“ Tj honey,” Cyrus’ mom said trying to get his attention as the rest of Cyrus’ parents and doctor came in. He looked up at her, tears rolling down his faces, “It’s time honey,” Leisle said. Tj nodded and kissed his love forehead mumbling, “I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry.” He stepped back into Leslie's open arms and cried.  
…  
There they were 3 weeks later at Cyrus’ funeral. Buffy, Andi, And Jonah looking at the deshevield Tj that was left. Buffy went up to Tj to see if there was anything she could do. As she approached she could hear him whispering to himself, “ don’t say love. I’ve heard that word misused a thousand time before, and know that we don’t have to dive in because we got all the time in the world to say love, say love.” Buffy didn’t say anything but just wrapped her arms around the broken boy and rubbed soothing circles into his back. “He promised Buffy he promised me,” he now said in tears. “ Promised you what?” she questioned in a calm soothing voice hoping that he would finally talk to someone about what he was feeling. “ He promised me that we had all the time in the world to say love,” he was now in sobs, “ He never got to say that he loved me, we never got to tell people about our secret rendezvous. We never got to go to a school dance or out on a date in public. We never got to let people know how deep our feelings ran. We never got to say…” he stopped to breathe, “love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oof sorry for the sad ending I din't intend to kill Cyrus, but what the heck. I promise as they get less sad.


End file.
